A Little Too Late
by Harriet Noir
Summary: Eren found out Levi is cheating on her with Petra and he had requested a divorce so his new relationship isn't hindered by their marriage. However, before she signs the paper, Eren wanted Levi to do her one last favor. For one month, he has to carry her to bed, just like he did on their wedding night. FemErenxLevi, Character Death, Oneshot.


**A Little Too Late**

Eren looked at the papers on the table. Her vision began to blur and with every breath she took it felt like her last. Levi sat across from him and watch his wife for 15 years struggle to keep her tears at bay. He didn't expect this to happen but it did and now he just want this to go smoothly even though he knew his wife would make a fuss. However, Eren didn't make a fuss, she just sat there on their leather couch looking at the divorce papers he showed her and crying. There was no screaming, no hitting or even throwing items nearest to her.

"Why?" Eren choked out as she looked up from the papers to meet her husband's grey eyes. "Was I not enough for you? Have I not given you everything? A son, a home to come back to after work?" More tears fell from her eyes as she tried to understand what was happening. "W-Why?"

Levi felt his heart stopped just for a moment before shaking it off. "I meet someone at work. I don't want this marriage to get in the way of this relationship I'm having with her."

Eren sobbed even harder when she hear about the other woman. This homewrecker who did not only taking her husband but their marriage after 15 years. Shifting her eyes,she wiped away her tears and took shorter breaths to try to calm herself down.

Hiccuping, she said, "Alright. I-I will sign the papers but before I do, will you do me one last favor?"

Confused as what Eren wanted but thinking it over, he thought it would be to pay child support or want half of their assets, Levi nodded his head. "Of course."

Hearing that, Eren smiled and and with a tired voice she said, "I don't want our son to know about this, please don't tell him. I want him to think of his father well even after our divorce."

"Alright." Levi nodded along as Eren stated her final wish before they separate.

Eren glared softly when she was interrupted. "I'm not done, love."

Levi stayed silent. But he was curious on what other thing his wife wanted so he motioned her to carry on.

There was a distant glaze on Eren's eyes when she said, "Do you remember our wedding night? When you carried me through the threshold of our house and all the way to the bedroom where we consummated our marriage? I want you for the next whole month to carry me like you did on our wedding night. Only then will I sign the papers."

Eren sniffled as she said her last request. More tears began to fall silently with every minute that pass and Levi made no sound of agreement after her last words.

Levi sat in silence after hearing what Eren wanted. It wasn't a hard task and it was one that was agreeable to do for a divorce. He was expecting some sort of material cut on their assets but this was not what he had expected at all.

"This sound agreeable." Eren forced a smile but she was still crying over the matter.

"So, who is this lady you have meet?" Even though she was sad and angry at this other woman she still would like to know who was able to charm Levi when it took her 2 years before their marriage to do so compare to this woman who seem to have done it in such a short time. Not only that, she was able to make him happy like he was at the start of their marriage and when their son was born.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Levi sigh, "It's Petra from the office." He didn't have to explain anymore than that when he saw the look on his wife's face.

Eren was shocked to hear that it was Petra, the woman whom she had invited to dinner sometime after she had heard about her from Levi. Someone she had trusted with some emotional feeling with had stolen everything from her. Not knowing what to do, she choked out, "Really. Petra's a lovely woman."

Levi winced as Eren's shoulders slumped down and she was trying very hard not to start crying again. It was at this time, that the front door opened and a bad hit the floor alert them that their son was home from school.

Riren opened the door to his home and dropped his bag at the door before he change into his indoor shoes. "I'm home." He shouted to his mom. When he didn't hear her, he frowned and cried out again, "Mom?"

"Living room, love."

Riren smiled and grabbed his bag. "Mom, guess what happen today?" He shouted until he reached their living room to see both his parents sitting there. "Is something wrong?"

He was scared since the last time both his parents were together when he got home, he was grounded for a week for not tell his mother where he was after school that one time. Eren strained a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Your father and I were just talking about some family business. It's boring stuff." Eren tried to play it off as nothing so that their son won't worry about their problems. "Why don't you spend sometime with your father while I make you a snack. He can help you with your homework." She got up off the couch and went over to give her son a kiss on the head before leaving to the kitchen.

Riren looked at his father and then back at where his mother left. "What's wrong with mom?" He could tell that everything wasn't ok by her red eyes and the sniffling that he hear every once in awhile from his mother.

Levi shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about. When don't you tell me about your day and I'll help you with your homework."

Riren smiled and he sat where Eren sat moments before and chatted about his day and half way through, Eren came in with a tray of sandwiches for her boys with juice and a fruit bowl. "A healthy snack for my healthy boys." With that she left to start on dinner.

-LINE-

That night after tucking Riren in for bed, Eren sat on their bed and watch her husband do his nightly routine. One single lone tear fell from her eye as she watched Levi climb into bed and slept with his back facing her. She lay down next to him and pressed on hand over his back where his heart would be. As she lay there crying in silence with one hand over his heart and one hand on her own, she thought about their time together and where it had gone wrong. She didn't sleep that night because the next thing she knew was the alarm going off and she left to do her work as any mother would at the start of a new day.

Levi didn't sleep at all either. When he felt his wife's hand on his back that night, he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't right and that this woman who stood by him for so long, putting up with his ass of an attitude and ask nothing from this marriage after what he had done, he should be staying with her not leaving. He thought about it all night and he decided that it was for the best. He loved Eren but now he loves Petra. When the alarm went off, he waited until his wife left before moving. Getting dressed and ready for work, he went downstairs and sat down with his family for breakfast. Eren never let them leave without eating something or grabbing their bento boxes. After the meal, both males went to the door, put on their shoes and kiss the mother of the house goodbye before leaving.

Levi drove his son to school before making his way to work. This was a everyday routine and he didn't know how he was going to survive not seeing his son off to school or getting a kiss goodbye when he dropped him off everyday for the past 10 years. Putting that though to the back of his mind he focused on getting to work and telling Petra the news.

When he told her later that afternoon, she didn't seem concerned about it. "Humor your wife. It's only for a month and I doubt that you will change your mind after a month." Petra didn't think what Eren was doing would change Levi's mind after all he hasn't shown his wife any affection long before she came into the picture and a month of being carried isn't going to make a difference.

Levi just nodded and he carried on as normal. Unknown to him that Eren's request will change his affections but by that time it would be too late.

As Eren watched her boys leave the house for the day, she made a phone call to Hanji, her oncologist. "Hanji, I would like to cancel my next appointment and any after that. It seems that I will not be need them anymore."

Hanji frowned on the other line of the phone call. "Eren, without treatment and with the severity of your case, you only have a month or two, and even that is pushing it with how fast the cells are dividing."

Eren nodded and tears trailed down her pale cheeks. "I know. I got it covered. Thank you for everything Hanji. Goodbye."

When she heard the last words being said, Hanji knew something had happened and that whatever it was caused Eren to give up on living. "Goodbye Eren."

Eren hanged up the phone and slump down to the floor crying. She stayed there until the grandfather clock that was in the living room chimed 12pm. It was already noon and she hadn't done anything yet. Picking herself up, she got dress to go out for groceries and made lunch for herself afterwards. Like everyday, she waited for her son to come home, make him a snack while listening about his day while helping him with homework. Then start on dinner and waited for her husband to come home for dinner. That night, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Riren watched his father pick his mother up and carry her to their bedroom. He smiled and said, "Mom, you look like a princess and dad's the prince when he's carrying you."

Eren smiled when she heard her son say that and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and rest her head on his shoulder. "He is forever my prince." She whispered softly.

Levi looked at his wife and at that moment he realized he had not really looked at her in the last few years. He saw the soft wrinkles around her eyes, her paleness, her thin figure and now that he thought about it, was she always this light? Thinking that it was stress and age, he let the thoughts slide and continued on.

As the days go by, Levi felt that with each trip he makes with his wife in his arms, she was getting lighter and skinnier. Not only that but he felt things he never had since the start of their marriage. He watch with sad eyes that this thing he's doing to his wife was not for her but his son. Every night and without fail their son would watch him carry his mother through their bedroom door and every night his son saw him as a father and husband who loved his family. But underneath all that, he wasn't. He was lying to his son and causing his wife a lot of pain.

-LINE-

On the last night of their deal, Riren came to get his father, "Dad it's time to carry mom to bed." Levi turned away from his work to see his son's smiling face like he did every night when he first started this ritual about carrying Eren to bed. "Alright, I'm coming."

He went toward his wife and lifted her into his arms and carry her to their room. "Tonight's the last night."

Eren nodded, "It is. Whatever happens, I love you and the time we had together." She was crying again and as quickly the tears fell, it was wiped away so that Riren didn't see.

Eren knew her time was up as the month went by and everyday she stood strong for her son but she knew that no matter what, her time was up. Hanji called a few times for her to change her mind and that it would giver her more time if she just went in for treatment but she declined every time. No one other than the two knew about her condition and she didn't want her boys to know at this point. Her marriage is coming to an end and her son was old enough to understand that she loves him very much and that his father was a great man even after all that. The nights leading to the end of everything, she sat down after her husband had fallen asleep to write her Will.

That morning after Levi left with Riren to school then work, Eren called her executor to finalize her will before laying down for a nap.

Levi watched Petra that morning and as he watched her, he realize he couldn't look at her the way he did a month ago. Coming to that conclusion, he called her into his office to break things off.

"Petra, I can't do this. Over the course of the month as I carry Eren to bed every night I realize that I can never stop loving her and I can't go through with this." He took the already signed divorce papers that Eren gave him that morning and shredded.

"I had a feeling you would change your mind. I didn't think that a month would change your mind but I guess I was wrong." Petra left after saying that.

Levi left early that day. He rushed through his pile of work and drove straight him. On the way he stopped at the local flower shop and got a bouquet of lilies, Eren's favorite flower. With a smile on his face, he walk through the front door calling out for his wife. "Eren? I'm home."

He dropped his bad in the living room and walked through the house looking for his wife. "Eren? I have something to tell yo-"

When he reached their bedroom, he saw his wife sleeping on their bed. With a grin on his face, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss, "Eren? Wake up, love."

He shook her lightly. "Eren?"

A little harder, "Eren?"

Something was wrong when she didn't wake. Levi starts to panic and he did the one thing that anyone would do in his place, reaching over with shaking hands, he placed one over her heart and another taking her pulse. There was nothing. He choked and cried out, "Er-Eren…"

He got on to bed with her and cradle her in his arms. "Eren…"

Levi cried the first time in 26 years. Last time he cried was when his grandmother died and she was the last family member he had that loved him no matter what he did. As he rocked his dead wife's body next to his in their bed he realize he never told her, he love her. Not once during the month they had together did he said he love her. Not once when she had told him everyday and every night as he carried her to bed.

"I- I- Eren, love, I love yo- I love you."

It was a little too late now.

 **Epilogue**

The sky seem to be crying that day when they saw Eren off. It was a Thursday, the same day of the week that they got marry, when Riren was born and it was also a Thursday that she had left them. Thursday seemed to be the most happiest day they had as well as the saddest. As both father and son stood under a single umbrella, in front of the grave of the only woman they love, a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me."

Both of them turned towards the gentleman.

"Yes." Levi answered.

"I know that this is a bad time but I am Armin Arlert. I was Mrs. Ackerman's executor and I hope you can clear a time on Friday at 11am to discuss your late wife's Will."

Levi looked him with a raised eyebrow. "A Will? From my wife?"

Armin nodded. "Yes, she left both you and your son something in her Will."

Eren never said anything about a will. "We will be there tomorrow at 11am then. Thank you for coming."

Armin nodded. "I am sorry for your lost." Before he left he handed the grieving man his card. "Here is my office. And again you have my condolences."

Levi nodded as he watched the blonde leave. Riren clutched onto his father pants harder and Levi knew that he was trying to keep his feeling in. Patting his head, he pull his boy closer to him. "It'll be alright, Riren. You can let go."

Riren hid his face in his father's pants and cried loudly but it was drowned out by the heavy rain.

The next morning, the two made their way to the office of Armin Arlert. Walking in, they were directed to a large secluded room with a round table and comfortable wheeled chairs that spin. Riren sat on his father's lap. That seems to be where he sits every time his father was sitting down and he always grip onto him like he was going to leave. Levi didn't mind. He got where the clinginess was coming from since Riren was the one who found them laying in bed and that was when he told his son that his mother was gone. The two had spent the night crying and holding the body of the woman who means the world to them.

Armin walked in with a box and folder that help Eren's Will. Laying the box and documents down he greeted the two. "Good morning. I will read Mrs. Ackerman's Will and as I transfer the items into your person, I will need you to sign that you have received it."

Levi didn't say anything but he did pull Riren closer to him.

Armin took that as a sign to continue. "Well alright." He took the seat across from the family and open the folder and began reading

"I, Eren Ackerman nee Jaeger, of sound and mind hereby decree this as my Last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke any other will or testaments made by me null and void.

Upon my death, I leave everything in my account XXX-XXX-XXX-0274 and XXX-XXX-XXX-3857 to my husband or ex-husband should he had file for divorce and it was in process, Levi Ackerman.

For my son, I leave him my apartment in Los Angeles when he turn 18, until then the property would be left to be handle by his father, Levi Ackerman.

In the box I left with one Armin Arlert, my executor, holds some family heirloom that I wish to give to Riren Ackerman and for his future wife or husband and some priceless things that I collected or had before and after my marriage with Levi Ackerman.

There is: a 34 carat diamond ring that belong to my great grandmother, a rolex watch that was my father's, a pearl necklace from my mother and my personal wedding ring and engagement ring. There is also a small painting that I had commissioned years ago of our family. (Levi, my love, I had it made to give you for our 20th anniversary.) There are also a bottle of Armand de Brignac Brut Rosé Champagne, it's been in the family for years and it's not to be drank but to sell in case of financial emergencies. Finally, my family diary. In it is the entries of my family line as well as my pages of my life after receiving it on my 18th birthday. If I died before Riren's 18th birthday then I will leave it inn my Will for him.

There is also a letter I leave for my husband's, Levi Ackerman, eyes only.

I love you Levi and most of all I love our son, Riren. I will miss you both and I will always be watching you where ever I am, my loves.

This concludes the Will and Testament of one Eren Ackerman nee Jaeger."

Armin passed the box over to the Ackermans and he pulled out a pen for Levi as he slide papers over for him to sign. "This is for the box," He said for one paper. "and here is for the letter." With that he slid another paper over along with an forest green envelope.

Levi signed both and he just held the envelope in his hands. Armin collected his papers and he watched the heartbroken family lick their wounds and patch each other up after such a tremendous lost. "You guys take your time." He left father and son to their own devices.

After a few minutes, Levi open the letter.

My love,

By the time you read this, I am no longer with you. I knew this day would come but i didn't expect it to come so soon. When you ask for the divorce I saw it as a good time to stop my chemo treatment. I didn't want to burden you with my pain and I didn't want our baby to live with a dying mother. If I was going to be replaced it's better that he was with you rather than an incompetent woman who can't stay with him anymore. I didn't like the idea that it was Petra being Riren's new mother but at this rate, so close to my death I accept that it's her who's going to care for my baby. The things I leave with you I had for a while. I never used any of the money in the accounts so there should be a decent amount in there to pay for college. I maybe dead but even then I can support my baby. Either way the bank will transfer the accounts into your yours. Even after all this time I never knew where we went wrong but nonetheless I will never stop loving you two. You two live a long, happy life.

XOXO,

Eren

His hands linger on the XOXOs. Whenever Eren writes to him she always leaves loves and kisses even if it was on post-it notes. He kept all of them from the time they started dating and through their marriage in a shoe box that sits somewhere in their bedroom closet. He should have known that Eren had cancer. She was his wife and he didn't even realize his wife had been fighting the disease for months and what had he been doing while she was fighting to stay alive for her family, he was fooling around with some woman behind her back. His regret runs deeper as he found out what his wife had been keeping from him for their son's sake. With each discovery, he found that Eren had already been planning for her death and she had been ready to support them even after her death. He smiled at the thought of Eren and it sadden him that she was no longer with them.

"We'll miss you, my love."

Reien looked at his father, "Who you talking to daddy?"

Levi looked at his son, "Just your mommy, love."

Riren was confused, "But mommy's gone."

"She's never gone. Your mommy's always in here with us." He held his hand over his and Riren's heart. "Always."

* * *

I don't own anything, this mean Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. Everything belong to their original owners. I got this idea from a Facebook post so if anyone knows who made it, please tell me so I can give credit.


End file.
